Paradoks
by Maruriyan
Summary: Manusia itu berengsek. Sasuke percaya itu.Ah, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia juga sama dengan kaum yang dibencinya. OOC, AU, sho-ai, sasunaru,7265 dll. Saya minta maaf jika bahasanya sedikit menyinggung / nyengir gaje


**Paradoks**

 **Warning :** **sho-ai, OOC, AU, high school, gaje, dll**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya, sau minta maaf jika di saya ada salah kata, serta menyinggung perasaan beberapa orang yang membaca certia ini. Namun, cerita ini murni saya buat untuk sekedar menghibur. Saya sungguh – sungguh minta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung.**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Manusia itu berengsek.

Sasuke percaya itu.

Ya, ketika mereka menulis berbagai macam petisi dan kata – kata mengenai menyelamatkan tanaman dari illegal logging di ribuan kertas. Oh, tidakkah mereka sadar, merekalah sebenarnya yang menggunduli hutan. Menggunakan serat – serat kayu sebagai tempat menulis _' Selamatkan pohon ! '_ lalu membakarnya. Menambah kesan anarkis dan polusi untuk dunia.

Ketika mereka mengungkap sisi buruk orang lain. Menggiring orang lain untuk saling membenci satu sama lain. Menertawakannya seolah – olah hal itu lucu, menarik dan normal. Tidakkah mereka sadar, mereka lah yang menunjukkan keburukan diri sendiri. Hei, menjadi tidak bisa dikategorikan baik kan ? sayangnya mereka juga tidak bisa mengatakan dengan lantang penggosip itu buruk. Karena, sadar atau tidak, mereka juga, terseret dalam pusaran yang sama. Saling menjelekkan. Padahal sama – sama manusia.

Ya, Sasuke tahu itu. Manusia itu memang benar – benar brengsek. Sasuke sendiri mengalaminya.

 _" Eh, eh, aku nyontek di kamu ya ? "_

 _" Tapi kamu nggak boleh biarin orang lain nyontek. Kan gak enak kalo kerja kerasmu dicontek orang "_

 _" Tapi kalo aku, pengecualian ya ? "_

 _Memang kau siapa ? kau juga orang lain kan ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Mengingat percakapan kecil itu di saat seperti ini. angin berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka di sisi kirinya. Gorden biru pastel berkibar – kibar. Ah, angin memang cukup kencang di lantai tiga.

Deretan meja dan kursi yang kosong mengelilingi pengelihatan Sasuke. Sejauh dia memandang, hanya ada sebuah papan tulis, meja, kursi dan beberapa sampah kertas. Ah, satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah benda kecil yang kini berada di genggamannya.

Kancing baju. Berwarna putih mengkilap dengan benang merah di tengahnya. Sasuke tahu ini milik siapa.

Naruto. Nama yang tak pernah Sasuke lupakan. Untuk saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan kan ?

Ya, Sasuke benar – benar yakin. Ini milik Naruto. Terlihat jelas dari benangnya. Merah. Baju mereka tidak ada yang merah. Putih, biru, dan cokelat. Mereka hanya punya tiga seragam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Yahh... lepas "

Hampir seperti bisikan. Seorang laki – laki dengan kulit putih dengan tampang blasterannya menatap tak suka kea rah kancing bajunya yang lepas. Deretan kedua dari atas. Namun, dia tetap berjongkok. Memungutnya kembali.

Hangat. Pengelihatannya mulai buram. Bersamaan dengan tetesan air yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak ada isakan. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ya, laki – laki bernama Naruto itu tengah menangis. Tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke ingat. Itu ulahnya.

Naruto hanya bertanya. Tak kurang tak lebih. Hanya saja, reaksi Sasuke yang berlebihan. Menarik kerah Naruto dan membantingnya ke tembok sewarna krem isian kue sus.

Sasuke ingat benar pertanyaan itu. Bukan, bukan pertanyaan serius sebenarnya. Bukan juga pertanyaan mengenai aib atau hal – hal yang memalukan. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan simple,

" Kemana pacarmu ? "

Ya. Pertanyaan simple yang membuat emosi Sasuke naik ke ubun – ubun. Bagaimana seseorang bisa bertanya begitu mudah – seolah – olah tanpa beban – terhadap orang yang harusnya kau benci.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto menangis. Sasuke tahu, tapi berusaha untuk tidak tahu. Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya pura – pura tidak tahu.

Kembali ke tempatnya berpijak, pikiran Sasuke terfokus pada kancing baju milik Naruto. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke diam – diam memperhatikan warna benang yang sedikit mencolok di kancing baju seragam Naruto. Harusnya berwarna putih. Tapi milik Naruto tidak.

Ah, mengingat perbedaan Naruto, Sasuke ingat. Laki – laki itu memang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang ditemuinya.

Mengakui perasaanmu begitu menyadarinya bukan suatu yang mudah. Apalagi kalau orang yang kau sukai sesama jenis. Oke. Naruto memang gay. Sasuke tahu itu. Tepat ketika Naruto mengatakan perasaannya.

Naruto hanya mengatakannya. Tak pernah menuntut. Iya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menuntut Sasuke untuk menjadi pacarnya. Menjadi kekasihnya. Lebih tepatnya menjadi miliknya.

" Kau bukan barang. Jadi bukan milik siapa – siapa "

Kata – kata itu meluncur begitu mudahnya dari bibir Naruto. Dan saat itu Sasuke tahu. Naruto menghormatinya. Menghargainya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Ah, jangan bandingkan dengan orang tua Sasuke. Itu sedikit berbeda.

Naruto memang berbeda. Persis seperti reaksinya ketika semua orang curiga mereka memiliki hubungan.

Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika orang – orang mulai bertanya,

" Kamu ada apa – apa sama Naruto ya ? "

" Oh, kamu yang deket sama Naruto kan ? Yang pasti bukan pacarnya kan ? hahahahaha "

" Kamu pacarnya Naruto kan? Iya kan ? kalian benar – benar imut kyaaaa "

Naruto hanya diam. Tidak pernah menjawab ' ya' atau ' tidak'. Naruto tak pernah menanggapi mereka.

Hingga keluarga mereka bertemu. Saat pembagian raport. Entah apa yang terjadi, orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto dengan kompak datang ke sekolah. Mau tidak mau, mereka pasti bertemu. Berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama untuk menerima raport anak mereka.

" Mereka berdua akrab ya Bu. Bahkan saya sampai dengar kalau mereka punya hubungan di luar teman. Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin hahahaha "

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, memulainya.

" Ah, i-iya "

" Gak mungkin kalau anak saya itu gay. Dia itu normal kok. Dia masih suka cewek. Lagian, hubungan gay itu kan tabu "

Hanya sebuah bisikan kecil dari ibu – ibu di sebelahnya. Namun begitu menusuk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ibu Naruto hanya merespon dengan senyuman lemah. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa lagi.

Di saat seperti itu, Sasuke membeku. Naruto menunduk. Berbagai pikiran ruwet terlintas di benak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membolak – balik kancing milik Naruto yang ada di tangannya. Harusnya itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya terhadap Naruto. Hei, masih banyak hal yang bisa otak Sasuke pikirkan untuk masuk di daftar _' alasan '_. Sayangnya, Sasuke sadar. Dia salah. Seberapa keras dia menyangkal beralasan, atau membenarkan. Suatu yang salah tetaplah salah.

Menghina Naruto. Mencacimakinya dengan berbagai kosa kata kasar yang ia ketahui. Hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sasuke lontarkan, sekaligus boomerang untuknya,

" Dasar kau gay "

Ah, Sasuke harusnya bercermin. Mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun.

Memukul Naruto.

Itu sudah biasa dilakukannya. Warna merah kebiruan di kulit tan Naruto selalu dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Berkencan dengan gadis – gadis.

Bahkan, Naruto pernah melihat Sasuke bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, dan mencium gadis lain tepat di depan matanya. Namun, Naruto diam. Tersenyum ketika Sasuke dan si gadis datang menghampirinya.

Naruto tak pernah melawannya. Berteriak – teriak histeris atau meminta tolong. Yang paling Sasuke benci adalah Naruto yang tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi – lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini senyum pahit. Mengusap pipi kirinya sekilas. Rasa pukulan itu masih melekat di ingatannya, bahkan ketika lebam sudah mulai menghilang. Namun, ada yang lebih sakit daripada pipinya. Sasuke mencengkram dadanya. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu. Hanya rasa sakit dan sesak disana. Berkumpul menciptakan suatu rasa yang membuat mata Sasuke mulai berkaca – kaca.

Oh, andai saja Sai – nama sahabatnya – tidak memukul Sasuke waktu itu, mungkin Sasuke tak pernah sadar. Menganggap diri paling menderita. Mengabaikan perasaan orang lain. Ya, mementingkan diri sendiri. Hingga bogeman Sai menyadarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau benar – benar brengsek ! "

" Kau tahu, kau menyakiti orang lain, namun berpura – pura seperti kau orang yang paling tersakiti. Harusnya kau sadar ! "

Sai menunjuk – nunjuknya. Nafas tak teratur, suara yang tercekat serta rahang yang bergemelutuk. Sai mengepalkan tangannya.

" Harusnya kau melepaskannya. Jika tidak sanggup dengan semua ini, harusnya kau membebaskannya. Aku selalu disini. Melihatnya menangis sendiri tanpa suara. Tersenyum seolah – olah semuanya baik – baik saja. "

" Andai saja, kau melepaskannya, "

" Ya, dugaanmu benar. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Naruto. Puas ?! "

" Sayangnya, dia sudah pergi. Menghilang entah kemana di bagian bumi yang lain. Hahahahahaha... Aku harap dia tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi "

Sai menyudahi monolognya dengan sebuah pukulan. Tepat di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melawan. Menghindarpun enggan. Pukulan itu memang pantas untuknya. Harusnya Naruto yang memukulnya, namun Sai pun tak masalah.

Saat itu Sasuke sadar.

Dia juga manusia.

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Apa ini !/ teriak – teriak gaje / Oke. Abaikan kegilaan saya. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai disini :" saya benar – benar menghargai usaha kalian. Oh ya, mohon kritik dan sarannya ~ saya juga minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan saya hehe.


End file.
